Episode 9057 (15th December 2016)
Plot Steve and Tim return from their shopping trip with Michelle's new TV. Tim refuses to let Steve leave it at Street Cars until Christmas as Sally will see it and be disappointed with her own present. Robert's customer takes the food but refuses to pay up. Michelle pretends to suffer contractions causing the men to panic before grabbing the food bag and running off. Phelan assures Eileen that there won't be any more trouble from Anna as he's had a "gentle word" with her. Kevin later tackles him about the hurtful things he said to Anna but Luke intervenes before he thumps Phelan. Roy tells Brian and Tyrone that he must sell up and leave to allow Cathy to move on. Mary decides to go along with Norris's idea and attempt to trace her son by calling the people on the list. Tim lets Steve stash the TV in his shed, while he has second thoughts about the globe as he can't find Australia on it. Michelle offers Robert the spare room at the Rovers as he's still living with a mate. He isn't keen. Andy asks Luke about the fight between Kevin and Phelan and is interested to hear that Kevin blames Phelan for Michael's death. Mary starts having doubts about finding her son as she doesn't think he would want to meet her. She lets Erica in on her secret. Amy questions Luke intensively on his arrival at No.1 for dinner but he wins her round. Brian shows Cathy the 'For Sale' sign outside the cafe. Cathy refuses to get involved. Andy hits Phelan over the head with a brick as he's locking up the Yard, knocking him out cold. Tracy tells Luke that she wants a proper relationship with him. He suggests they play it by ear. Steve thinks Robert living at the Rovers is a good idea. Robert reluctantly accepts. Anna is relieved that Kevin didn't hurt Phelan. Steph finds Phelan lying on the ground unconscious but alive and calls the police as Andy "helps" her. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Stuey - Garry Hayden *Big Steve - Connor Lee Dye *Estate Agent - Guy Warburton *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard *Unknown street Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *Mark Strange and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin lashes out at Phelan; Steve struggles to hide Michelle's Christmas present; Brian and Tyrone try to talk Roy out of selling the cafe; and Mary tells Norris she'd like to accept his help. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,220,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns